Clinical Lead
"Clinical Lead" redirects here. For the person who currently holds the position, see Connie Beauchamp The Lead Consultant in Emergency Medicine (Clinical Lead) is a position at Holby City Hospital. A person with this title is in charge of the emergency department and its staff. The current Clinical Lead is Connie, as she replaced previous lead Ethan Hardy after he resigned from the role. The Clinical Lead has a range of responsibilities, including reporting back to the CEO, managing rotas for the doctors and resolving any staffing or budget issues in the department. Although the Clinical Nurse Manager has authority over the nurses, the Clinical Lead also has power over the nursing staff. To date, there have been non-acting permanent Clinical Leads since the position was est Eablished in 2002. The longest serving of these was Harry Harper who held the position from the date of its conception until 2008 when he left the department. Additionally, there have been four acting Clinical Leads in the past, one of whom being Zoe Hanna who later went on to take on the permanent role at which point she became the department's first ever female Clinical Lead. The Clinical Lead is selected by the board, and appointed by the hospital's CEO at that time. List of Clinical Leads Consultant Adam Trueman was offered to be the Clinical Lead multiple times but he declined the offer. In 2011, Henrik Hanssen introduced Miriam Turner as joint Clinical Lead with Nick Jordan but she soon left the position to Nick. In the 2017 Winter Trailer, Ethan is seen to become the Clinical Lead, having passed his Consultancy exams, following Connie Beauchamp's increasingly difficult battle with an aggressive heart tumour. Deputy Clinical Lead :"Deputy Clinical Lead" redirects here. For the person who currently holds the position, see Ethan Hardy The Deputy Lead Consultant in Emergency Medicine (Deputy Clinical Lead) is the next person in charge after the Clinical Lead. Should the Clinical Lead be absent for whatever reason, the authority is passed onto the deputy. The current Deputy Clinical Lead is Ethan Hardy Prior to Connie Beauchamp's arrival, there was little requirement for a deputy as there had only been two consultants working there at one time since Nick Jordan's departure in July 2012. Before Nick Jordan's departure, Zoe Hanna held the position of Deputy Clinical Lead. When Connie took over as Clinical Lead in 2014, Zoe adopted the title of deputy. Zoe left in May 2016 and the position remained vacant until July, as her replacement, Elle Gardner, was only there as a locum. When offered the permanent position in July, Elle took on the role of deputy. She initially held the role until November, at which point she became Clinical Lead. In February 2017, Elle stepped down from the role of Clinical Lead, handing the responsibilities back to Connie. Elle resumed her original role as deputy. Ethan became deputy clinical lead after stepping down as clinical lead in April 2018 The deputy can be appointed by the CEO at the time or directly by the current Clinical Lead. List of Deputy Clinical Leads Gallery Connie Beauchamp name badge.jpg|Connie Beauchamp Clinical Lead. Connie Office.jpg|Connie Beauchamp in her office. Bj8JcLyIQAAJul2.jpg|Zoe Hanna Clinical Lead. BhtoYofIIAA78Rx.jpg|Zoe Hanna in her office. Nick Jordan.office.jpg|Nick Jordan Clinical Lead. p014886l.jpg|Nick Jordan in his old office. Screenshot_80.png|Ethan in his office. Notes Category:Hospital positions